Talk:Epic Boss Path Guide
WHAAA! I should have put a note in this saying "WORK IN PROGRESS" because I only uploaded it to save what I had written at the time. I continued work and then tried to save that only to find it had been edited underneath me. ^_^;;; I'll remember to do that next time I write something major. Todd-sama 07:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) OK, I have the RAW HTML but it can't just be pasted here, even is source mode. I'm going to have to load this into an HTML editor and salvage the text I have before I can finish this article. I won't be able to do that for a couple of days since I'm not at home at the moment. Todd-sama 07:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you need me to help you with some of this? It shouldnt be too hard to tweak your source code for the article. I was just trying to set up the images, links and navbox when I edited it the other day (not yesterday though). I didnt change any of your text so if you overwrite it with a local copy, the links, images and navbox can re-added after. Refiner 19:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) (actually it was Friday night 6 May to me, but already past midnight UTC so marked as 7 May) Let me see what I can do. For some reason, when I tried to update the page after your (needed) updates, it only gave me pure HTML. :-( I wish it had given it to me as regular formatted text because then it would have been a simple matter to copy-paste into what you'd updated. I'll see what I can do to get this in. I'm WAY behind and need to get my anime blog updated first before moving on. Todd-sama 07:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) If you need to contact me to help, you can send me a message on Facebook. No problems with waiting til you are ready to work on it further. I can relate to the edit page being forced to pure HTML and it can get confusing. I had not realized that you might have saved and returned to edit mode as it had been several minutes (20+) since your edit. I usually try to wait at least an hour after a new page before making edits unless it is a really short article on a unit/card because I've had the same thing happen before. Except it was when the server would go into backup mode and editing would be disabled temporarily, so I'd have to wait til it would let me save. I found that if i had that problem, I just copied/pasted into a local document and saved in case the edit couldnt be saved on the wiki. (I lost several complete sections and had to redo them too.) Refiner 18:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Complete (for now) For now, this document is complete until the next Epic arrives and some evaluation can be done. ^_^ As I mentioned, I'm trying to gather information on Typhons because these are just buggers to successfully do. The Big Dog players are unusually hushed about what they do to make high ratios. I'll see what I can learn and will write a document about that.